


Dear Grandma

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Character Diversity Boot Camp, Collect The Legendary Warriors Challenge, Diversity Writing Challenge, Easter Egg Basket Advent, Gen, Word Count Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Kouichi's grandmother's last words to him were about his brother.  Now he wants to update her after they get home.





	Dear Grandma

**Title:** Dear Grandma  
**Characters:** Kouichi  
**Word Count:** 400|| **Chapter Count:** 1/1  
**Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge (Frontier claim), A88, include every letter of the alphabet at least 2x; Collect the Legendary Warriors (Darkness); Word Count Set Boot Camp, #47, 400 words; Character Boot Camp, #5, wrote, Easter Egg Basket Advent, day #28, fic without visual descriptions  
**Notes:** This takes place post-canon.  
**Summary:** Kouichi's grandmother's last words to him were about his brother. Now he wants to update her after they get home.

* * *

I met him. He’s wonderful, Grandma, I know that you’d love him. Sure, he’s kind of rough around the edges, but that just makes him more… Kouji. He wouldn’t be him if he wasn’t like that. 

We had some problems when we first met. I’d kind of rather not go into those. Some of it was my fault anyway. But we’ve kind of gotten those sorted out so I’m not worried about them and I don’t think he is, either. 

Grandma...we saved a world. Maybe two worlds. I can’t even begin to explain it all. I think you’d know already, though, wouldn’t you? So you know all of this. But I want to write it down anyway. Just in case you don’t. 

Neither one of us really know how to be brothers. I think he kind of took it harder than I did, but that’s not what I want to ask him. I can’t even imagine all the things I do want to ask him. So many questions and I have no idea of where to begin. I think we’ll figure it out, though. We’ve got time. We have all of our lives, I think. 

He wants to meet mom. I want to meet dad. We want to spend time together. We’ve already spent so much time apart. No one could expect us to spend _more_ time separate now that we know each other, could they? You wouldn’t. 

He’s quiet most of the time. It’s hard to get to know him, but we are going to work on that. I still can’t believe we’ve met. Sometimes when I wake up it’s like a sort of haze over my mind, like I dreamed it all, until I see the picture that we took together after we got home, the two of us and our other friends. Seeing that reassures me that not only does he really exist, but we know each other. 

I could talk forever about him, grandma, and we’ve only known each other for a few weeks. Every day I’m more and more amazed that I really have a twin brother and he’s _Kouji_. 

But if I don’t stop this, I’ll be late for meeting up with him and I don’t want to do that. So I’ll tell you more in next week’s letter. Thank you so much for telling me about him. I’ll never forget you. 

Bye, grandma. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Yes, Kouichi is writing to his deceased grandmother.


End file.
